The present invention relates generally to on-line product and service review analysis, and more particularly to automatically updating on-line product and service reviews based upon textual analysis and post-review changes to the reviewed products and services.
Products and services rely heavily upon on-line reviews provided by their customers and users. Over time, however, product and service reviews become stale, outdated, and potentially inaccurate representations of the current state of the product or service to which the review applies. For example, hotels rely quite heavily upon their customers' on-line reviews. A negative review can adversely impact the hotels business for a long period of time. If, however, the poor review was attributable to a feature that has been updated/fixed (e.g., old decor in the rooms where the rooms were all remodeled after the posting of the review), the poor review is unfairly impacting the business of the hotel. Likewise for product reviews, when a poor review of a product is based upon a feature that has been updated or fixed by the manufacturer, the perpetual existence of that negative review, despite its up to the date lack of relevance and accuracy, remains and adversely impacts sales of that product.
It would be useful to provide a system that analyzes on-line reviews of products and services and, based upon the text of the review, provides corrective information and/or diminished weight to the outdated review.
It would also be useful to provide a system that updates on-line product and service reviews based upon a reviewer's personal biases.
It would further be useful to provide a system that updates on-line product and service reviews based upon a reviewer's personal preferences.